Hyoketsu Senkai
The Hyoketsu Senkai (氷結浅い海,'' Freezing Shallow Sea'') is the bloodline of the Seishi clan of Konoha. It allows the user almost complete control over the elements of water and wind, though in rare cases some have been known to activate the lesser known affinity towards the sub-element ice. Currenty, Shiki Seishi is the only known member of the clan, with or without the bloodline; it is speculated that others exist, but within other nations. Origin The Hyoketsu Senkai was originally manifested many years ago, in a woman by the name of Aisu Seishi. Aisu, through unknown means, gained the favor of the wolf goddess, Ookami. Impressed and amazed by this mere human, Ookami persuaded the other gods/goddesses to give her power over a select few element, provided she passed their individual tests, after some time spent watching her they agreed. Aisu passed the tests of the wind and water goddess' respectively, though failed that of the others. She was granted control over wind and water, to a certain extent, but not without some drawbacks. It is unknown what happened after that, other than the fact that Aisu died a tragic death four years later, leaving a child, a baby girl, in her wake. It was from then on that the bloodline would continue to grow, passed on through a line of females. The history of the Hyoketsu Senkai is unknown for the most part and sketchy to all non-clan (and some clan) members; only the clan-head of each generation, who is always a woman, is permitted to know the true events that occurred. Abilities Whilst they are very strong in the area of water and wind powered ninjutsu, and ice by extension, there is a few weaknesses: Weaknesses *First of all, high temperatures. If the bloodline wielding character is in an extremely hot area for too long then they could get seriously sick, unless they find a way to keep themselves cool; this happens because the presence of the bloodline within them lowers their average temperature dramatically, but also decreases the efficency of the immune system. This makes them much more susceptable to illnesses/poisions than other ninja, who build up a resistance to them. **Shiki often gets too hot after long amounts of time in the sun; especially in a place such as Konoha, where it is usually warm most of the time. She is frequently taking pills (which leads to certain genin thinking she's a pill popper/drug addict), these pills regulate her body temperature and make sure she can stay in action for long amounts of time, however without taking them she would certainly get sick. *As you may have guessed, with the whole unable to be in hot places, a Seishi's second weakness comes in the form of fire jutsu. Depending on what rank is used, she can easily withstand them, but as they get higher in rank (high-C rank/low-B rank and above). If they took a direct hit from one, they'd have to take one of their pills or risk being rendered useless and incapable of fighting. **This is what happened to Shiki's mother during her mission, and she unfortunately she didn't have any pills left. She died shortly after, having been stabbed in the heart. *Whenever a user manifests the bloodline their eyes gain an ethereal blue glow, which is a way they can identify each other. This comes with a downside in undercover missions, as the eyes will not let the user change the appearance of their eyes. To those in the know, members of the Seishi clan can be spotted in a crowd because of this trait, which is a reason why it's so hard for them to perform undercover missions without contacts or some sort; usually the contacts are that of a darker color, like brown. *While using the bloodline itself for elemental manipulation in general is simple and relatively chakra-free, the use of it in conjunction with a jutsu can expend copious amounts of chakra depending of the strength and scale of the jutsu. Advantages *It gives the user extreme amounts of control over the elements of water and wind, with the addition of the sub-element ice. The user is able to (much like the Nidaime Hokage) create water from nothing but the slightest traces of water (though when it's taken out, fires can sometimes be started through heat) in the air, however they can also pull it from their body. Pulling it from one's body, however, is a dangerous task. If you do do it, you need to make sure that you don't take too much water or it could result in death for the user. *For those that can harness it, using ice-based jutsu in a battle could possibly throw the enemy off, as it's not every day that one comes across a shinobi from Konoha who can harness the power of the sub-element. *Males are granted higher than usual chakra control, whereas females are granted a slightly larger chakra pool than is normal, though maintaining the same degree of control. *They don't react negatively to lower temperatures like others would, due to the fact that they're accustomed to the cold. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Kekki Genkai